pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Grass Patch (PvZ2IAT)
Grass Patch is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It can only be planted in un-plantable tiles such as planks from Pirate Seas (which is unplantable only for underground plants), tracks from Wild West, sliders from Frostbite Caves and the wires from 8-bit 80's, but cannot be placed on tombstones and water since Grave Buster and Lily Pad is already a known counter for them. Upon planting, it will turn itself into a tile where you can plant on it. It starts out with 25 sun, but then increases it's sun cost to 25 sun more every time you plant. Origins The Grass Patch is based off the average grass. Almanac Entry RECHARGE: Mediocre Plant Grass Patches on an un-plantable tile and it will turn itself into a tile where you can plant on. You'll never know if a patch of grass you're stepping is a Grass Patch. They like eating shoes. Strategies Grass Patch is an excellent plant to choose if you want more space to plant in certain worlds, especially when that world has a very few plantable tiles. An excellent choice is Wild West's Endless Zone, Big Bad Butte, where most higher levels have the most occupied spaces due to minecarts. Although it is also not wise to plant then at all, since they can reduce the space of the minecarts movements. Another excellent choice to use is Frostbite Caves, since certain levels may use most of your plantable tiles for sliders. However, like the minecarts, it is not recommended to plant them in Frostbite Caves, since they can also be helpful to some levels. It is also helpful to 8-bit 80's, due to it's wires, which are un-plantable and also a helpful mechanic to the zombies, and the opposite to the player. Sun cost Unlike every other plant, besides Tile Turnip and Imitater are the only plants to have a variable sun cost. It first starts out as 25 sun, but it will add another 25 sun to the cost every time Grass Patch is planted. You can plant a total of 45 Grass Patches, which would cover the whole lawn. At that point, it's total sun cost will be 1125 sun. Gallery Grass Patch.png|HD Grass Patch Grass Patch Patch.png|HD Grass Patch in tile form GrassPatchSeedPacket.png|Grass Patch's Seed Packet GrassPatchSeedPacketNoTag.png|Grass Patch's Seed Packet without the Sun Tag Trivia *Grass Patch's name is a portmanteau of grass and patch , a piece of software designed to update a computer program or its supporting data, to fix or improve it. *It works similarly to Sod from Plants vs. Zombies Online. The only difference is, it can be placed on any un-plantable tiles except the ones with tombstones instead of paths. *It's old almanac entry is a parody on Lanky Kong's part of the DK Rap from Donkey Kong 64. Additionally, it has become a popular meme known as Lankyposting/''HE'', where people comment/replythe lyrics for Lanky Kong's part of the DK rap one word at the time Category:Instant-Use Plants Category:Plants Category:8-bit 80's